In an autonomous vehicle operation, the vehicle does not have to be manually operated by a driver. The steering and speed control are performed automatically by the vehicle. However, during the autonomous operation, an occupant in the vehicle may want to manually steer the vehicle. Thus, in this situation, it would be desirable to place the vehicle in a manual steering mode so that the occupant can manually steer the vehicle.